Halo: MDODST The Origins
by radar651
Summary: Find out how the MDODST came to be. From there first encounters with the UNSC to fighting the alien race known as the Covenant and even their training and recruitment.
1. Chapter 1: The Spirit of the Fire

Halo MDODST: The Origins

Chapter 1: The Spirit of the Fire

Mobian Universe: August 17, 3232

Time: 2300 hours local time

Republic Of Acorn Space Command, Mobius

"Another boring night John," said a Mobian dog. "Yep Paul, another boring night," side a Mobian fox. The Mobian dog propped his legs onto the console in front of him. Another Mobian walked into the small control room. "How's things tonight you two?" "Same old, same old Sally, there's not much to report on tonight." Suddenly the console started to beep.

"Now this is interesting"

"What is it John?"

"Ma'am an unidentified battleship just entered the sensor rang!"

Sally walked over to the console. "Is it one of the Over-Lander's ships?" "Negative! Doses not match any known prototypes or active ships of either the G.U.N or Robotniks designs." She turned the fox. "Paul, get my father on the line ASAP! Tell him we got a Class B emergency! Also raise the alert to Defcon 2!"

While this was going on, Maxamillon Acorn was sound asleep with his wife. A mobian royal guard knocked twice and entered. "I'm sorry to wake you sir, but you daughter, Sally, is on line two." Max rubbed his eyes and yawned. "What does my lovely daughter need at this time of the night?" The royal asked while still waking up. The royal guard cleared his voice up and said, "Sir, she says 'it's a class b emergency' or at least, that's what she told me."

"Is that all she said?" "Yes sir!" Max got out of his bed and put on his slippers. "Very well, as you were." "Yes sir!" The royal guard left the room and Max picked up a phone located next to his bed. He switched to line 2 and said "Sally, are you there?" _"Yes father I am here." _Sally said over the phone. "Watch type of Class B emergency is this?" '_An unknown ship has entered sensor rang, it seems to be adrift._" Max quickly changed his voice, "Dispatch the _Blue Typhoon Mark 1 _and the _MSS Acorn_."

Republic of Acorn Launch Base, Mobius

2 large ships sat in the dry dock. The ship known as the Blue Typhoon mark 1, but commonly referred to as the Blue Typhoon, was built by the Mobian Navy and under command of Capt. Miles "tails" Prower. The other ship was the MSS Acorn and unlike the Blue Typhoon, it was a carrier not a battleship and it was under the command of Admiral Jake T.

The two ships took off one after the other. The Blue Typhoon lead as the Admiral fallowed. The two ships broke free of the atmosphere and spotted the ship eminently. Both Miles and Jake dropped jaws in amazement. The ship was triple the size of the Blue Typhoon and almost double the size of the Acorn.

One the side of the ship it had an emblem that has a bird and what looked like a planet with words that read U-N-S-C-D-F. The ships name was also noticeable; it read _The Spirit of Fire_. The bridge looked like it had been breached. This was a good spot to send in a boarding party.

Hanger Bay one of two, RSS Acorn.

Soldiers were putting on oxygen mask and suits. One of them was a Charles the Hedgehog, or "Chuck" by his family members. The only reason he was on there was to check the ships equipment, he was one of Republic of Acorns top scientist. For safety masseurs, he was issued a Bolt N4 5.56 carbine, just in case the crew was alive and hostile.

He and a few other soldiers boarded a small craft know as a DC-78T Heavy Lifter Dropship. The ship was mainly for drop from space to hit Robotkniks bases but it also provided for ship to ship travel. The large ship took off and went through a force barrier that keeps the hanger from decompressing.

The ship flew over to the hole in the bridge of the ship. Using small maneuvering thrusters, the ship docked and connected to the hull of The Spirit of Fire. The ship created a small airlock for the team to travel trough.

Command Bridge/Observation Deck, The Spirit of Fire.

The crew opened the exit to the airlock and the floated in. Their HUDs (Heads up display) quickly warned them of the lack of Oxygen. Chuck looked around for something that looked like a Comm. Array. But everything in that room was smashed and/or busted open. There was also a lack of dead bodies.

"God damn this place is more abandoned than my mother's garage," said one of the boarding units. Chuck floated over to what was left of a captain's seat. "Boys, get over here, I think I found a working Comm. Panel." The strange thing was, it was not a Comm. Panel, more like a cylinder.

Chuck put his hand on it. The thing turned on and a blue light came out. The team waited for someone to say something but nothing happened. They were about to move on when a strange blue women popped up. "United Nations Space Command Defense Force AI Serina reporting for active duty. How may I… wait who are you?" They were startled. It was an AI like the NICOLE unit back on Mobius. "An A.I, on a ship that looks like it belongs in a grave yard? This does not make any since."

"Would you mind telling me what is today's date and where I am? My power died and I lost connection to the UNSC mainframe." Chuck was the one to respond, "Today is August 17, 3232 and you're in the orbit of Mobius." "How long have I been drifting, the last time I remember it was 2531."


	2. Chapter 2: When Ivo wants a ship…

Halo MDODST: The Origins

Chapter 2: When Ivo wants a ship…

Mobian Universe: August 18, 3232

Time: 0124 hours local time

Command Bridge/Observation Deck, the Spirit of Fire

Chuck opened up a control panel connected to the commutations system. He started to fiddle with the wiring inside. But the panel was to badly damage to be fixed with a roll electrical tape and scissors. "Any luck Chuck?" "Nope, who ever assaulted this ship damaged the wiring badly." Chuck replaced the panel and looked at Serina. "Dose your engines still work?" "Yes but you would need Captain James Cutter to transfer power from the Cyro bay to the engine room."

Serina then had a worried look on her face. "Oh no the Captain, someone report to the Cyro bay!" A Mobian solider took out his N4 and grab Chuck by the arm. "Let's move Hedgehog." The two floated out of the Bridge as fast as they could.

Cyro Bay 1, the Spirit of Fire

Tubes with clear glass doors on them lined up the bay. Some of the tubes had humans in them. Chuck and his guard floated into the room. Chuck turned off his flash light. "Serina, which one is of the tubes, belongs to Captain Cutter?" "Tube 12, or at least that's what the log says." "Ok." Chuck floated down the line of tubes, looking for number 12. Before he could find it, the artificial gravity flipped on. Unprepared, the hedgehog fell face first onto the floor.

Someone came over his personal walkie-talkie "Uh… sorry about that. I fixed the generator that supplies artificial gravity. I am going to work on the…" Before he could finish, Chuck grabbed his radio and interrupted him, "Before you do turn something on, please warn us because I got a bloody nose now thanks to you." "Sorry Charles." He reattached his radio to his belt.

The hedgehog got up and walked over to Cyro Tube 12. Inside was an old human wearing what seemed to be a Captains uniform, according the rank Charles saw on his uniform. Some of the wiring had been ripped out of the tube, as if the human tried to break out of the tube, to save his own life. Charles put his hand on the tube's glass. "This is Cutter?" The ships A.I popped up on a projection system nearby. "Yes, that's him, is he alive?"Charles shuck his head, "No, he does not seem to be."

Bridge, MSS Acorn

The admiral had his feet plopped up on his command console. There was nothing to do but sit back and wait for further orders. Suddenly the radar operator spoke up. "Sir, I got two blips coming in fast. Both are registering as Robotniks Cruisers." The admiral perked up. "Sound the alarm; I want everyone to their battle stations." The commutations officer responded to that order, "Yes sir!" She picked up a microphone. "General Quarters, General Quarters, man your battle stations this is not a drill, repeat this is not a drill."

The admiral walked down to the observation window. "Where are you Dr. Ivo…?" Suddenly two ships appeared out of thin air. "Clocking should have guest. Petty Officer First Class Marine, hail those ships." "Yes sir!" The commutations officer sent out a commutations signal to the ships, hoping for a response. As quickly as the signal was sent out, there was a response.

A SWATbot answered the hail. "Attention Furry, this is SWATbot admiral 6-52, we are taking that ship you are guarding back to Dr. Ivo Robotnik." The line then cut and the two ships opened fire. "Sir, they are firing on us!" "Thanks for pointing that out Mr. know it all. Dispatch the fighter craft, and have all cannons fire back."

The hanger doors opened and fighter craft flew out. They engaged the two cruisers. The cannons on the carrier then lit up. Jake looked at Marine, "Petty Officer, hail Miles and tell him to get the ship the hell away from here." "I think he already knows."

Command Bridge, Blue Typhoon Mark 1

Miles griped the control sticks of the ship as he slowly reverse to get in range of the Sprit of Fire. "Sir, tow cable is in rang sir," called Amy from a control station. Miles let up on the sticks. "Amy, fire the tow cable at that ship. I want us linked to that ship." "Yes sir." Amy griped a control stick to aim the rear gas powered towing cable.

A red targeting crosshair locked onto the large ship. The console beeped and Amy press the red buttons on the sticks. A turret above the engine fired a grappling hock at the Sprit of Fire. The metallic hock clamped on to the rear of the ship engines, "Direct hit Captain!" "OK good."

The Captain looked at a blue hedgehog that was monitoring the radar. "Sonic, you ready to jump ship?" The hedgehog stood up. "Yes Tails, I am ready to go." Miles cracked his knuckles. "Sonic get to the cannon. I will launch you out to one of the ships." Sonic shock his head in agreement. The hog ran out of the door quicker than the speed of light.

The Captain grabbed a key and headed out of the bridge.

Sonic spin cannon, Blue Typhoon mark 1

2 minutes later

Sonic stood in an airlock. He was putting on an airtight space suit. Usually it was not needed but Sonic was going into space. He also was packing a Bolt M3211 .45 Caliber pistol, just in case of trouble. A red light activated and the airlock opened. Sonic tossed on the helmet. Air started cycling.

Sonic walked through the door way of the airlock. The sound dampened. He looked up at the stars as the main doors opened. He smiled. A voice came over his helmet radio. It was the Captain. "Sonic, you ready yet?" "One sec man" Sonic climbed up a ladder to a cat walk.

He was right next to very large high tech cannon now. It was half the size of the ship. Sonic walked into the front of the cannons barrel and walked in. It was not much different in the cannon. "Ok start raising the cannon." There was a sudden jerk and Sonic stumbled over himself.

Hydraulics started moving the large to the outer area of the ship. Sonic walked all the way the rear end of the cannon. A pedestal in the floor was sitting there. Sonic stepped onto it and it rose. Magnetic conductors then started to activate. It forced Sonic into a position the Mobians called, Spin dash.

"Firing control to Sonic, commencing final countdown, gun is armed." A voice started counting back from 10. "10… 9… 8…" Sonic started to think about his wife, Sally. "7… 6… 5…" He was wondering if he would see her again. "4… 3… 2…" He wondered if he would ever be required to leave Sally's side for one last time. "1…" Magnetic energy propelled sonic forward out of the gun.

"Warning, Magnetic Accelerator Cannon activation has been detected."


End file.
